


What to do

by Modern_Death



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: F/M, Tumblr request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 16:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15151493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Modern_Death/pseuds/Modern_Death
Summary: Request: Can I request a Ciri x male reader imagine where the reader joins her on one of her many adventures after The Witches 3 and they slowly fall in love with each other?





	What to do

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: It’s kinda short, but I really wanted to put this whole idea into the one moment of the actual beginning of falling in love.

(y/n) didn’t knew Ciri for long, he just stumbled by her in the woods, on his way when he tried to survive attack of Nekkers. She helped him with monsters and with gashing wound on his leg. (y/n) invited the Witcherres into his house, knowing that many people are against witchers. After few days she spent at his place while she finished the job she had nearby, she got ready to go back on the path. (y/n) don’t know why he asked her to take him with her, and if you ask Ciri wasn’t really sure why she allowed him to come along her, yet it did both of them some good.

Young man found finally a way to go and seek adventures, while Ciri got herself a companion, other than Kelpie to talk to. Beside, Ciri had to admit it, (y/n) cooked better than she ever did and probably will.

“That’s quite enough. If I eat any more, I won’t be able to move.” Withcerres laughed, putting away bowl with rabbit stew her companion did today. They traveled together for almost two years now, and Ciri had to admit that without him by her side, she would feel as if someone cut off her hand. They were inseparable, basically finishing each other’s thoughts and always knowing what the other wants to say before they even thought about it.

“You say that, and yet you should eat. You are too skinny for someone who think that they can fight monsters.” Ciri snorted at that, leaning against tree behind her, and closing her eyes. (y/n) looked at her from above his bowl. Ciri wasn’t pretty like most of the woman, she had elven features, her nose was small, almost too small for her face, along with her lips and teeth, and her eyes were big, just like the eyes of a child. It was obvious that she had elven blood in her veins, (y/n) didn’t even had to ask about it to know the answer. So no, she wasn’t pretty, but now with sun gone and the grayness of the sky, lighted only by the fire, with peacefulness on her face, she seemed almost like a product of imagination, as if she came from the dream and was about to disappear.

“Are you done with the starring?” (y/n) swallowed, looking away from her green eyes as she opened her eyes to look at him. What the hell was wrong with him all of the sudden? Yet when he looked back to her and saw her smile, he couldn’t help himself and let his lips curve upwards.

They were almost like one person, so whatever the future would bring too them, they sure as hell will figure out what to do.


End file.
